Adventures
Adventure Hooks In addition to the pre-made adventures here feel free to come up with your own ideas and goals. DM: Alan * '''''A Reed in the Storm'' - '''Captain Reed needs your help in keeping Whitereach safe... (A set of short adventures for any number/configuration of PCs levels 1-4, modular) * '''''Caer Duach''''' - The legend of Durn lives on... (Completed) * '''''World's Largest Dungeon''''' - A strange carving has appeared on the Ironwood Table that seems to glow with a subtle light. When asked about it Cotter just grunts. (Free form room to room door kicking action in an 'almost' endless dungeon PCs levels 1-20, modular) * It Slithers - You know those folk who chose to go build their farms at the base of the Fen? Talk at the Golden Grain Inn is saying some o' them gone missing a ten-day back. I tell ya, it don't matter how good the soil is, you couldn't pay me to live over there by the fen. (An intro adventure for level 1 PCs, taking them to level 3, contiguous) * '''''The Lost Pyramid''''' - Work in progress. (An intro adventure for level 1 PCs, taking them to level 3, contiguous) * '''The Dragon Queen''' - Work in progress - The villagers of Foxwald have declared a yearly holiday to honor the adventurers who helped them throw off the shackles of Harkan the Tyrant. A week of games and shows have drawn people from all over Whitereach. Where there's people there's coin and the village leaders have offered pay room and board for people to provide extra security. (An echo of conflict to the north taking PCs from levels 1 to 6, med story/med combat) * '''''Castle Whiterock''''' - Work in progress (A real life mega-dungeon, levels 1-15, oh my) * The Caves of Anhrefen - Some of the outer homesteads got raided a fortnight ago and guess where the bastards ran off too? Anhrefen of course. I swear, it's past time someone ought'a clear that place out. I bet whoever did would make a fortune, think of all the plunder those things have in there. (A set of caves for larger groups of PCs levels 2-5, modular) * '''''Sir Harkan''''' - That Knight Harkan demanded "compensation" from another farmhouse today. I swear his territory keeps getting wider and wider. Used to be he just had that keep and the surrounding farmlands but now he sees fit to bully all the farmsteads in the area. The local Manor Lords can't stand up to him and the Baron won't touch 'em. I hear tell some of the farmers are gonna take matters into their own hands. (Completed) * Rekindled Forge - My brother just got back from Pinefall and says the Master of Logs, Nagarev, is looking for a group of brave souls to rout some orcs out of an old dwarven forge they're using as a base. (An adventure for level 3 PCs taking them to level 5, contiguous) Completed, but the dragon got away. * The Amber Estate - Leon Amber was the first Master of Barges in Pinefall. He held a monopoly on all trade from Pinefall through Coldharbor, which made him obscenely rich. He built a manor on a hill overlooking Pinefall, a great beast of a house far too grand for this part of the world. One day the mists descended out of the Adaras Mountains and when they dissipated the estate was gone. Some say they still see the old house when the mists come again. (An adventure for level 3 PCs taking them to level 6+, contiguous) * Bent but Not Broken - Captain Reed needs your help in keeping Whitereach safe... (A set of short adventures for any number/configuration of PCs levels 5-10, modular) * '''''The Mad Mage'''''- Not a day goes by that a brave (or foolish) adventurer climbs through the great well in the center of the Crimson Snow Inn. Though, many more go in than come out. Has it always been there? Cotter seems to make a pretty profit off ferrying people in and out and good luck getting any information out of that one. Can't shake the feeling something's changed. (A grand decent through madness for a group of PCs level 5 all the way to 20, semi-contiguous, med story/med combat) * Feathered Serpent - A fortnight ago an adventuring party went into the mire to pick over some temple ruins or some such. Only one man came back, but the one thing that was clear in all his ramblings was that they did indeed find the temple. (An adventure for level 5 PCs taking them to level 6, contiguous) * '''The Gates of Firestorm Peak '''-''' '''Every twenty-seven years a great conflagration appears in the sky above Firestorm Peak, heralded by a comet called the Dragon's Tear. Pinefall has used this celestial phenomena as an excuse to hold an annual festival called the Firefestival. The astronomers of Sphere claim this year will see the return of the comet, renewing interest in rumors of a great treasure hidden behind a set of doors at the summit of Firestorm Peak. (An adventure for level 5 PCs taking them to level 8, contiguous) * Vraath Keep – By hook or by crook you have come across a map to a place called Vraath keep. It lies far to the north of Coldharbor, and five days west of Pinefall. The map and its source claimed great wealth still lay undiscovered in the haunted keep. You’re not too sure about its voracity but what little information you’ve been able to gather around Coldharbor does confirm that the keep exists and has stood vacant for the past century or so. The settlement of Drellin’s Ferry is the closest piece of civilization to the keep, so you decide to head there and look into these rumors. (A short adventure for level 6 PCs, contiguous) * '''''The Red Hand of Doom''''' -The Ironwood Fellowship calls on anyone with military experience to present themselves to the Weald Hall in Pinefall. Fifty silver per day served in the militia (twice the usual soldier's pay) contracts may be negotiated if one possess unique skills. Reports of a large raiding party of Hobgoblins in the Witchwood must be verified and if so the threat must be driven out before it encroaches on current logging expeditions. (An epic adventure for level 6 PCs taking them to level 12, contiguous) * The Lost City of the Nine - Scholars tell of an ancient civilization that used to rule what we know today as Whitereach. Supposedly they were a savage kingdom that worshiped not the gods but nine great spirits. Some say these same spirits destroyed the kingdom when they grew dissatisfied with their followers. Others say that the kingdom and the spirits both were destroyed by the gods who saw their paganism as an affront. Either way scholars and adventurers have been looking for the ruined capital of this kingdom for years and now some say they've found it. (A harrowing adventure for level 7 PCs taking them to level 10+, contiguous) * The Circle - More of those dwarven galleys pulled into the port yester-eve. Same story, they keep asking for people who know a lick about magic. My cousin got one of their oarsmen drunk and he said it's something to do with an antechamber they uncovered. It was full of circles of magical glyphs and when one of the excavators crossed one he vanished and never came back. (An adventure for level 8 PCs taking them to level 10+, contiguous) * Against the Giants - Everyone knows that that the Adaras mountains are home to all manner of giants but they usually keep to themselves. Usually. Now hunters are saying they've stopped fighting amongst themselves and are ranging closer and closer to Pinefall. There ain't nothing that could stop them if they all had the idea to attack Pinefall. That's why Nagarev has gathered a handsome purse for anyone willing to take the fight to them before it comes home. (An adventure for level 11 PCs taking them to level 14, contiguous) * '''''The Black Obelisk''''' - End game shit. DM: Alex * '''''CBS Casting Call''''' - Do you feel lost? Unappreciated? Underutilized? Come join us at CBS! Riches, fame, and adventure await! (who knows, I havent playtested it) DM: Nate * '''''The Bridgewater Estate''''' - Lady Christina Bridgewater seeks adventurers to gather pieces of the Dawnstar, an important sword to the Bridgewater family. Possession of the reforged blade would give her a stronger claim to the Bridgewater estate, which has come under intense argument since the death of Theodore Bridgewater, the former Lord of the manor. * '''''Ghosts of Traillean Isle''''' - Samira, new captain of the Red Maiden, will ferry adventurers to Traillean Isle, where rumors of a growing evil are spreading... * '''''The Sunspire''''' - Elf friend of mine was traveling in from the West, told me he passed through a stretch of land hot as a woman's wrath. No, I swear it! Sweat his gods-damn balls off until he made it through, then the sweat froze his clothes solid! Says he saw some sort o' tower or citadel as he's passin' through and came back with a weird lookin' gold piece I never seen before. * '''''Odd Jobs''''' - The Adventurer's Board is full of jobs to be done for coin, big and small. From "find and save my cat" to "kill the bandits what stole from my farm," any number of jobs could be found.